The Tree Swing
by Imi
Summary: Alone and sad, Hermione goes ot the only place she is at home. The trees. But even though she has always found peace there before, she cannot stop thinking about a certain blonde haired man.
1. Chapter 1

The tree swing was my only solace.

As I walked beneath my oaks, I came to the glen where I was home.

The green trees were the color of the soul and the barrier they formed around my sacred place was like a barrier between me and the rest of the world.

My pale gold dress was loose and flowing as I slipped in between the nature that permeated every inch of my small clearing. It was beautiful in the sunlight's last rays, the green tint in the air, the warm brown earth covered my feet, and it smelled of ages.

This forest had endured much and stayed here ever in its place, nothing could bring it down.

As I rested my hand on the center oak next to a small brook running in the center of the glen, I felt at peace.

All of my troubles melted away and I was one with myself.

The only thing was, this time I could not forget his face. I could not stop thinking about his gray eyes, always so hard, softened in desperation and love. Instead of smelling the forests aroma, I could only remember the spicy scent that lingered around his body, and every time he left somewhere, I could smell where he had been. I could not stop thinking about the way that his platinum blonde hair felt twined in my fingers, so soft. Or the way his arms felt around me, the way his lips felt on my lips or on my neck.

Even though I had sworn not to think of these things ever again, they would not leave my thoughts.

And neither could his parting words, "We belong to each other now. There is no going back. I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Standing next to the old oak and resting her hand upon it brought her clarity.

She loved him back.

No matter what had happened before, no matter how many insults were thrown, no matter how much arguing, she loved him.

The realization made her catch her breath and gasp. Unable to continue standing, she sat on the ancient tree swing. The black tire, no matter how old, gleamed black and threw sunbeams into the air. The rope holding the tire was weathered from the years, but still strong. The many dashes and frayed ends told the story of the swing, of it's life beneath the oak.

As she sat, the swing began to twirl, her just holding on for the ride. As she began to spin, she reached a hand up and grabbed the rope, leaning her head against where she held it. The memories began to come.

_Races through meadows in springtime, the tall grass shinning bright. Her pale blue dress would fall behind her as she ran, the fabric blowing in the breeze. He was behind her, letting her have the lead, letting her play this game even though she knew she would surely be caught. When she thought she'd lost him, he appeared right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close. Then they tumbled and fell into the grass, the tall lawn cushioning their fall. Her on the dirt, flat on her back, his arms still about her waist, his body in full contact with hers, their faces close and intense. She was caught, and she knew it. There was no more laughter or games, they stared at each other, brown cinnamon into steel gray. Faces closer and closer until they met. _

_Warm walks on beaches in the summer, all alone. The sun setting, her white gown colored with the last of the sun's rays. The sky was immersed in purple, red, orange, and yellow. They didn't speak, they only felt. The peaceful lull of the ocean, the cool sea breeze, and the two lover's passion. And when the sun was a mere instant from dipping below the horizon, he would pull her to him, and hold her close. She would lean against his long, hard body and bask in the moment. And the moment the great red orb disappeared, a great green bolt of light would fill the sky for just a moment, and then was gone. _

_Sitting together in a rowboat in autumn, the leaves changing and falling. They would sit on opposite sides of the boat for a while until they arrived at their destination. Then they would lie together in the bottom of the boat and rest. Her russet garb gave her skin a rosy hue, and his black as always made him look pale as the moon. Her cider colored curls would splay out around his chest as she rested against him. He ran his fingers through her long lochs as she ran her hand up and down his torso. His lips would kiss her forehead and then move down till he reached her lips. For a moment they would hover just above hers, then they would kiss her with such passion, such intimacy, that she thought she would burn right there from the force of his kiss. _

_The stables in winter, the snow falling all about, the world covered in a sheet of white. Her green coat covered her entire length and kept her safe from the snow. He also shielded her with his larger body as the snow fell harder, he told her he would keep her safe always. The warmth of the barn greeted them along with the smell of her beloved horses. They went up and down the isles, always together and touching, petting and feeding the animals. At the end of their visit, he would saddle her favorite mare and take them home on horseback. He would lift her up into the front of the saddle and climb on behind her, his arms around her holding the reigns together and covering her with his body and sharing his heat. And when kissed, they could taste snow on their lips, savored the moment. _

He promised that he would keep her safe from everything, and that he would never let harm come to her.

But he couldn't keep her safe from himself.

He loved her, and he couldn't keep her safe. He claimed every inch of her, yet she suffered from it.

She loved him, and yet they could never be together, it was forbidden.


End file.
